


College (WIP)

by VioletStorm11 (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, Other, but I wanted a back story, might turn into their college adventures after the first three parts, this wasn't supposed to be long, three part fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WORK IN PROGRESS<br/>You may want to wait until this has three chapters to read it, because that's how I've planned it out so far, and that isnhow the story is going to fold out and all that. (Might become the college adventures of these two dweebs, but that comes later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	College (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> First Part- Marinette and the Aftermath of the battle with Hawk Moth  
> This is going to be a three-part fic to begin with, and I have a plan with it but my draft was going to expire soon so I had to post it, so if you want to read it when it has more chapters, then I have no problem with that.

Marinette sighed happily as she left class, stretching her arms and walking towards a tree that sat in front of the campus' library. It was a cozy spot that Marinette claimed in the afternoon, weather permitted, to sketch out new fashion ideas, work on homework, or sometimes even read. Marinette briefly remembered how dirty her stuff got the last time she sat down, so she pulled a jacket out of her backpack and put it on the ground before sitting on it and getting comfy so that she could work on homework. But today it seemed like she would _pretend_ to do homework as she thought back to high school (which she had been doing more as of recently). 

The summer before her last year of high school, Marinette- _Ladybug_ \- and Chat Noir managed to track down and catch Hawk Moth. It was rough, and the both of them ended up with a couple of scars from it, but in the end they both made it through and they took him down; They got him to the cops and he was put in jail, where he wouldn't have any butterflies to make into Akuma. After the battle, both of them were exhausted, and neither of them had the strength to go anywhere but to a secluded rooftop to transform and gather more strength to go back home. They stayed with their backs to each other, of course, and both of their Kwami's passed out due to exhaustion. They sat like that until Ladybug realized that this was probably the end to their days of fighting against Hawk Moth, which meant the end of their days fighting together. 

_“Do you think that this is the end of all of this?” Marinette asked confidently, keeping her Ladybug voice intact as she looked up to the night sky. Marinette didn't want to bring it up, but it was inevitable; Their common goal was finished, and there wouldn't be any more akuma to take care of. There was a moment of silence before Chat Noir finally replied, and when he did, he had a question of his own._

_“Fighting Hawk Moth or the end of Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Chat Noir's voice confident like her own, and it surprised her. Of course it was the end of fighting Hawk Moth, at least until he found a way out of jail. Marinette thought that he might be upset at the idea- or at least if he was, he had hidden it well._

_“Us.” Marinette whispered, her heart wrenching at the thought of separating with her partner. “There isn't anyone but criminals or thugs for us to fight anymore, but that's a lot more dangerous than fighting Akuma-fied people, Chat. We'll have more time for our_ own _lives now that Hawk Moth is gone...” Ladybug had continued, wishing that she could just see Chat Noir's eyes; She had felt as if the answer would come to her if she could read his emotions. She didn't want all of this to end. It had been a part of her for almost three years- it would be like taking away her skill for fashion._

_“Do_ you _really want to end, My Lady?” Chat must have felt the same. “We've been partners for nearly three years, we've fought Hawk Moth and defeated him, and most of all...I've felt as if this would never end. We've had each other's backs for so long that it's become second nature for us. I can understand taking a break, because we'll probably get one now that Hawk Moth is dealt with but....I don't want to give this up. I've never felt as free as I have when I'm Chat Noir. And I've never had a friend like you, and if this ends, then I'm worried that our friendship will end as well. My Lady...If you're adamant about ending this, then I have no other option than to abide by your choice. I respect you, and I will always respect your choices, whether I agree with them or not.” Marinette had never heard Chat Noir speak like this, and it hurt to hear it all laid out like that with her decision determining the future between them. It took her a moment to process it all, but she already knew her answer._

_“What makes you think I want it to end, my silly kitty? And we will stay friends, no matter what happens. I've always had trust in that...I don't want to end this, but I had to make sure that you wanted to keep doing this too. I can't be Ladybug without my partner Chat Noir around, can I?” Marinette kept her tone light, letting out a sigh when she got that off of her chest. Chat Noir started to laugh, and it made her jump a bit before she laughed a bit herself. “What's so funny?” She asked._

_“I was ready to run away if your answer was different, My Lady. I don't know how I'd be able to be Chat Noir without you around. It's a relief to hear you say that you feel the same.” Chat's laughter had continued, and Marinette felt herself relaxing a bit before thinking of something._

_“Chat. Who are you? Without the mask, I mean, and you don't have to tell me your name yet. I just...You said that you feel free as Chat Noir, and I wondered why.” Marinette had grinned as she thought about her own self behind the mask. “I'm pretty clumsy when I'm not Ladybug, actually. It doesn't get too bad until I get in front of someone I really like though- that's when I really start to stutter and I can't ever find a grip on my words...It's pretty laughable actually, because around anyone other than him, I'm only ever a_ little _clumsy..” Marinette said softly, a bit of reality dawning on her in that moment. She didn't_ have _to be like she was around Adrien. She could be **confident** , like Ladybug, or if not that, she could at least have a bit more of a stronger way of speaking. Marinette had forgotten that she had asked Chat Noir about himself, so she jumped a little when she heard him speak._

_“I'm not that great, either. I don't get to express my feelings a lot, and I always have to be_ perfect _. It's not like I have two faces, I just don't want anyone to be_ disappointed _in me. It's awful, because I can't ever show any sign of distress or any negative emotions! And_ everyone _expects me to be perfect- even people I hardly know! When I'm out here with you, as Chat Noir- you know I'm not perfect. I don't feel pressured to be my complete and absolute best around you, but I want to be, because Its probably hard to work with someone who can't always be the best... But you've never had a problem with me when I haven't been all that great either, and that makes me feel free.” Chat's voice was filled with anger at first, but it eased up once he started to speak about the times with Ladybug._

_Marinette thought that sounded a lot like her expectations of Adrien used to be, up until a while back when her own imperfections made her see his. As Ladybug, everyone expected her to be this great heroine. There were times when she wasn't a great heroine though, and it made her think about Adrien, who she had_ always _seen as perfect. But she knew now that he couldn't be perfect, because everyone had their faults. Ladybug's recollection made her think of Chat Noir's declaration._

_“Why don't we meet up sometime? As our civilian selves, I mean. It would be a good time for you to be yourself-and not have to be perfect- and we could finally see each other behind the masks.” Marinette had suggested, knowing that she could easily turn around and see who Chat Noir was, but she wanted to meet him when they weren't beat half to death._

_“I could easily just turn around and see who you are now...but I probably don't look so great right now, so I think I'll pass on that option for tonight...But that sounds like a good idea. How will I know who you are though? And where do you want to meet? And...Are you sure?” Chat Noir asked, his voice telling her that he was thinking about this seriously, but he was still hesitant for her sake._

_“I think its time we finally met each other, Chat. Why don't we both wear red and black? No...That's a trend right now because of us, we'd never find each other...” Marinette pondered for a moment before the idea came to her. “How about we both wear a rose somewhere on ourselves?” Marinette asked, hoping it would be easy to do something simple like that._

_“Classic, My Lady. Sounds like a plan. Where do you want to meet? The Eiffel Tower or the Louvre would be a good meet-up. Or do you want somewhere more private?” Chat Noir's voice didn't suggest anything about the_ private _part, so it made Ladybug giggle._

_“The Eiffel Tower sounds good. Because the last time we were at the Louvre, you were behind bars, so I think I'll pass on that~ Are you okay with meeting up there Saturday at noon-ish? We could go get lunch together if we haven't scared each other away by then, and we would be well rested by then too.” Marinette joked a bit before standing up, still keeping her back to Chat Noir._

_“Sounds good to me, My Lady~ I highly doubt that we'll scare each other way though, even if we do surprise each other. Sweet dreams, and I'll see you Saturday~” Marinette could hear his footsteps behind her after there was a flash of black and green, and with a whoosh of air, Chat Noir had slipped away into the night._

Marinette had already gotten rid of a lot of her stuff from her crush on Adrien, so when she got home that night and cleaned out more, it wasn't as hard as when she started to clean up(the pull down chart of Adrien's schedule was one of the first things to go). It had made her feel silly to have ever had that large of a crush on someone, but Marinette felt a tad bit comforted by the feeling whenever she thought about it. Alya helped her realize it by calling her out a bit once during the year before; Marinette had said that Adrien was perfect and Alya immediately told her that no one was perfect, and that if Marinette kept thinking of him as perfect,and when Adrien made a mistake it would make him seem awful. Marinette had wanted to argue, but Alya had been right. Marinette had been looking at Adrien through foggy goggles almost the whole time she had known him, and when she finally looked at Adrien without them, he was as clear as day to her. 

Marinette's phone beeped loudly from her purse and Marinette flinched out of her nostalgia to look at it after apologizing to Tikki, who was sleeping before the phone went off. Oops. Marinette had completely forgotten about a project date with someone at 3 o'clock, and she hadn't even _touched_ her homework. Marinette would have to do it sometime later that day or tomorrow, but she didn't mind- she was going to get to spend time with someone she's always cared for dearly, and get to brainstorm ideas for the project, not to mention they would hopefully finish it tonight. So she quickly gathered up her belongings and started the walk over to the cafe where they had arranged to meet. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be out within a week or so.  
> Thank you for reading and leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it c:


End file.
